Temores concretos
by KaoriH
Summary: Os maiores medos não são nossos traumas, mas as sombras que eles deixam.


Disclaimer: Nada é meu, fato.

**Nota¹**: Policial ; Drama ; Rated M, un!

* * *

-

-

— Ela está...

— Morta.

— Você é louco... você?

— Tinha outro jeito?

— Você é louco.

Aquele não era um bom dia. Definitivamente não.

**Capítulo Um : Non timebo mala**

A vida era boa, boa e tranquila mesmo que a cidade não fosse assim tão tranquila. Ou tão boa.

**-**

**Konoha ; DownTown - Esquadrão de Polícia ; 05:52**

**-**

Mais uma vez ele olhou de relance para o relógio, não era certo ficar conferindo as horas de cinco em cinco minutos. O caso era importante demais para que ele se preocupasse com detalhes como o horário. Já não tinha por que chegar em casa cedo.

Nos arquivos diante dele o nome, _Nara Temari_, nas fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa, a esposa morta. Shikamaru apagou o quarto cigarro naquela meia hora, antes de coçar os olhos para começar a ler o relatório novamente. Faltava alguma coisa, tinha que faltar.

Shikamaru e Temari haviam se casado há três anos, três dos melhores e piores anos da vida do detetive Nara. A velha história de sempre, se conheceram na faculdade, se apaixonaram, se formaram e se casaram. Nada de muito excitante. Sem filhos. Temari gostava da vida em Konoha, mas sempre dava um jeito de citar Suna, o lugar onde havia nascido, como um destino para uma possível lua-de-mel. _Lua-de-Mel_, nem ao menos chegaram a ter uma dessas, Shikamaru tinha muito trabalho há fazer, tinha muito o que provar se quisesse continuar trabalhando em casos grandes. Não que Temari compreendesse isso.

— Está tarde... e você deveria deixar isso para outra pessoa fazer, eu já disse.

Uchiha Itachi talvez fosse o mais brilhante membro do batalhão. O mais brilhante e o mais desejável deles. Homicídios. O homem conseguia ser a personificação da frieza, mesmo quando os olhos brilhavam intensos. Itachi deixou o copo que trazia sobre a mesa, imediatemente o aroma do café sobrepôs-se ao odor fétido que aquele lugar possuía e Shikamaru finalmente ergueu os olhos dos papéis, ele pareceu resfolegar antes de se recostar na cadeira capenga do outro lado da mesa.

— Eu faço, eu disse que faço. — Por um momento a grosseria na própria voz espantou Nara, ele não era assim — Obrigada pela preocupação... e pelo café Uchiha-san.

— Disponha. — Mesmo com a resposta educada, Itachi seria a última pessoa a quem qualquer um pediria alguma coisa. Algo nele parecia demasiadamente errado. — Me diga... algo? Padrão, marcas, **modo operanhis¹**?

— Nada. Limpo como se alguém a tivesse banhado... nenhum registro de algo assim nos bancos de dados.

— Deve ser difícil pra você.

_Admitir é mostrar fraqueza_. Shikamaru lembrou-se ao fechar os olhos, jogando o peso paras trás, fazendo a cadeira equilibrar-se sobre as pernas traseiras, rangendo como se tivesse vida própria e aquilo a indignasse. Itachi era o mesmo que havia investigado o assassinato da própria família anos atrás, quando tornou-se célebre. O mesmo que não havia derramado sequer uma lágrima enquanto os corpos eram desenterrados para averiguações.

— Nada que não possa ser feito. Você está a serviço?

— Na verdade não. — E não parecia mesmo, parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma dessas novas festas raves e estava tentando descançar, gracioso, em meio à toda a confusão da delegacia. — Eu, na verdade, ouvi sobre o caso... me interessei e vim ver com quem estava, você me surpreendeu.

Mas ele não parecia surpreso.

— Porque?

— Sangue-frio não combina com você na minha opinião.

Eles gastaram mais meia hora ali conversando e a medida que a escuridão da noite dissipava-se, parecia que o frio apenas aumentava, dando pistas de que aquela manhã seria tão gélida como as anteriores. Mas Uchiha Itachi não se preocupava com o tempo, tão rápido furtivo quanto chegou, saiu despedindo-se sem uma justificativa para ir embora. Não combinava com o andar despreocupado e os longos cabelos amarrados dar justificativas.

Os relatórios ainda estavam ali, os relatórios e o café que ele havia ganhado. Nenhum dos dois agora parecia interessante. Os relatórios foram arquivados, novamente, e o café acabou por deitar ao chão, quando por um descuido um policial passou esbarrando na mesa do detetive Nara. Nada fora do comum.

— Hey Shika...

— Como vai Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto não era — em nenhum sentido — o que poderia ser chamado de gênio, porém, o novato tinha mais coração e sorte do que muito dos mais experiente detetives poderiam dizer jamais ter tido. Aquilo fazia Naruto ser único, o fato de que ninguém podia odia-lo, não mais do que por três ou quatro segundos.

— Eu fiquei sabendo... sobre a...

— É... — A sensação desconfortável de quem não sabia o que dizer, e quem não queria escutar nada permaneceu até ser desfeita pelo cumprimento seco do parceiro de Naruto.

— Meus pêsames, Nara. — Não parecia que ele realmente sentia algo em relação à dor que Shikamaru sentia, mas isso não importava. Protocolos e protocolos.

— Agradeço Uchiha.

Diferente do irmão, Uchiha Sasuke não trabalhava com homicídios, pelo que os arquivos mostravam ele fora testemunha do assassinato dos pais, aquilo provavelmente o abalou para sempre. Tanto ele quanto Naruto faziam parte da Narcóticos, tinham tanto trabalho a fazer naquele caso quando à homicídios, mesmo que Shikamaru ainda não soubesse disso. Diferente do irmão Uchiha Sasuke não parecia tão gracioso.

— Nós gostariamos de fazer... — Antes mesmo que terminasse a sentença, Naruto reproduziu um barulho grotesco com a boca, fazendo-o freiar a sentença mesmo que de mal grado.

— Deixe pra depois. — Ele disse baixo, se a intenção era que Shikamaru não escutasse não havia dado certo, mesmo o tom sussurrado era perfeitamente audível para o detetive.

— Que perguntas?

Naruto dessa vez limitou-se a fazer um bico com os lábios, e dirigir um olhar irritado ao parceiro, como se alguma coisa estivesse errada com aquela situação. Talvez o fato de que era o marido da vítima e Sasuke continuava a não exibir qualquer sinal de sentimentalismo.

— Sobre Temari.

Desde que havia chego a notícia de que a esposa desaparecida fora encontrada, e de que estava morta, ninguém havia dito o nome dela, ou medo ou respeito diante do detetive viúvo. Ouvir o nome dela de repente tornou-se um tanto mais complicado. Sem a resposta imediata, Sasuke continuou, encarando o silêncio como um incentivo para ir em frente.

— Você sabe se ela estava tendo um caso? — Ele poderia ter sido mais sensível.

— O quê?

— Um caso. Você sabe se ela...

— Não. — Aquilo estava começando a tirá-lo do sério. Entre a petulância e a arrogância Uchiha parecia estar se divertindo com a situação toda.

— _Não você não sabe_ ou _Não ela não estava tendo um caso_? — Naruto havia se calado, de braços cruzados e olhar distante o rapaz não ousava encarar o amigo, aquilo era mais do que ele jamais faria.

— _Não_, eu não sei se ela estava tendo um caso.

As memórias pareciam assolá-lo naquele momento. Desde quando conheceu Temari em uma aula de Ciências Políticas, matéria na qual ela havia reprovado na faculdade, até a última briga quando ela gritava que ele já não era mais seu marido. **Aquilo** doeu.

— Então há possibilidade...

— Chega.

Apenas isso fora necessário para que a paciência, já curta, de Naruto viesse a explodir. Era surpreendente que ele não estivesse gritando, e sim em um sussurro letal calando o parceiro.

— _Outra hora_ nós perguntamos à ele. — Não havia margem para discução ali, e pela primeira vez naquele dia Shikamaru sorriu, mesmo que debilmente, atestando as mudanças em Naruto. — Nós vamos indo... muito trabalho, e você sabe... pode me ligar, qualquer hora... digo, se você precisar conversar...e...

— Eu entendi Naruto, obrigado.

— Disponha Shika. — E algo em Naruto era assombrosamente certo.

O café não tinha mais o mesmo gosto, era como se tudo estivesse fora do lugar. Shikamaru revirou-se desgostoso sobre o banco duro do café, alguma coisa estava faltando.

Poderia ser qualquer coisa.

— continua —

* * *

**nb**: E aí? Medo de publicar essa fic, fato u__u


End file.
